


the sound of your heart (our fairy tale night)

by wowieashie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, He loves giving gifts, M/M, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Please enjoy!, Rushed and doesn't make a lotta sense but ill own it, Seungjin just need more adventures, Stray Kids is a gift tbh, WOOJIN IS A GIFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowieashie/pseuds/wowieashie
Summary: thump, thump, thump.the sound of our adventures.the sound of our fairy tale.the sound of my heart.





	the sound of your heart (our fairy tale night)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!, i've been loving seungjin lately, they're honestly friendship goals, which is mainly the inspiration behind this fic. i know this is really messy but i'll continue to work hard to improve my writing so maybe i'll be able to write the possible series i have planned. i really love the group's dynamic and they're comeback is AMAZINGG. goodluck reading this lol. enjoy :DD

thump, thump, thump.  
seungmin watched the scene laying in front of him. the rain made it slightly harder to see tonight. nonetheless, the boy observed his home. he saw the perky pine trees, the wind lazily shifting through their branches, he saw the storefronts who seemed to be glowing amongst the concrete, bordering where main street began and the suburbs started. the rain was coming down in pellets now, attacking the otherwise tranquil setting. 

thump, thump, thump.  
turning away from the picture-worthy scene, taking a mental snapshot. seungmin didn’t fight the smile that graced his lips when he saw the other. “you shouldn’t go too fast on the stairs, you know.” hyunjin was on the base of the staircase, rubbing his neck, pouting. seungmin walked over, ruffling the clumsy boy’s hair. his fluffy locks and the adorable expression of the boy never failed to remind seungmin of a bunny. hyunjin leaned into seungmin’s gaze, clearly happy about the attention he was getting. i almost can’t get mad at him (this trip was very unplanned, even for hyunjin, after all, he’s always ready to go out) hyunjin was the first to move, hoisting himself up. he was taller than seungmin by a few centimeters. maybe inches, but just let me be stubborn. “we gotta hurry, minnie, the stores don’t even wait for handsome boys like you and me!” seungmin could snort at that but soon he was following hyunjin out the door, into the elevator a few halls away, not forgetting to take his bunny hat. 

thump, thump, thump.  
seungmin looked through the glass. the lights that seemed to attract one thousand moths in the summer, were turned off;the only sign of the store ever being open being the ghost of heat on the bulbs. they thought they would make it just in time, like they do in most of these midnight adventures. hyunjin seemed as if he was going to knock instead opting to turn away defeated. “i told you, hyunjin. we should really at least have an idea of when we wanna go next time.” (he said he almost wasn’t mad at him, seungmin’s a busy guy, y’know?) hyunjin let out a huff, he seemed more disgruntled then usual. seungmin felt something tug on his heart, hyunjin was normally a little dramatic but...he kinda feels bad? maybe it’s the cold.. seungmin took off his knitted bunny hat, it was the one woojin got him 3 winters ago to “fight off the cold.” a bunny didn’t seem so threatening but seungmin thought it was a cute gesture. woojin...the mother of their group. he always told stories of fairy tales. he looked away from the hat and instead adjusted it onto hyunjins hair;no longer fluffy but decorated with rain drops. with an approving smile, the boy stepped back, glad he was able to help. but hyunjin...his ears are still pink-no red now. What’s up with him tonight? No, actually what was wrong with seungmin tonight? “are you still cold, we’ve probably been out too long..” the boy’s mouth was agape, the moonlight highlighting his features. his hair, now flattened from the bunny hat, the bridge of his nose, his cupid’s bow, the very right side of his cheek and chin. suddenly, a yellow light flickered in the reflection of those eyes, who only mirror you when you really look into them. 

thump, thump, thump.  
seungmin couldn’t really tell you who realized first, who grabbed the other’s hand first, who ran first. he couldn’t tell you why they ran either, maybe he was just lazy, maybe he wanted to stay out a little longer; lord knows. all he knew was the sound of their sneakers drumming on the ground, some sort of percussion aiding the whistle of the wind in its eternal efforts to create a song to commemorate this place. where were they? it's hard to focus on the things around you while you’re running at someone else’s pace. still, seungmin turned his head. Trees..pine trees. They’re supposed to be really pretty around this time of year, right? the trees seemed to create an aisle on each side. they were running down an aisle? the trees got taller and taller, the pace going faster and faster. who was going faster? hyunjin noticed the trees now, the bunny hat about to come off at any given moment. seungmin really hoped it wouldn’t come off. it was a special gift and..hyunjin looked really nice in it? what is he even thinking now? he turned his attention to the trees. for lack of better word, let’s say they were humongous, deserving their own fairy tale with a lesson at the end. a fable, yes, that’d be fitting. maybe the fable was about going your own pace or maybe it was about looking at yourself. Should he write about that when they get home. Home..right, where are they? the wet grass (which had soaked through their shoes a long time ago) was crawling on seungmin’s calves, making them itchy. the ground was wobbly, drunk with the water...the water beneath them. seungmin had a realization. they’re on one of those islands that's normally used for the docking boats. we’re that far? seungmin stared back at their path, their little beach haven far away. the pair slowed their pace, hyunjin seeming to have caught on as well. they were walking now. the trees didn’t let any light peek through but hyunjin seemed to be glowing. Maybe seungmin had no idea what he was thinking or where they were or why they ran but he was glad. i mean look at hyunjin. his smile was apparent. in fact, he was beaming. seungmin brought his attention back to the landscape. the ground was solid now but his legs felt like jelly. side effects from running? or.. “you’re not cold anymore, right.” woops. why had seungmin said that? what was this night doing to him? hyunjin stopped at this, “you’re still worried about that? look around us, seungmin! the pine trees are even taller than me!” yeah, pretty sure i saw. seriously, i’m not an idiot. hyunjin playfully pushed him. “watch your mouth!” said that out loud, huh. afraid he repeated his actions, he looked up at the other boy. he took no notice. they stopped now, the terrain sandy and grass high. pine needles littered the entire area. “seungmin..i can’t be cold.” seungmin didn’t like the glint in hyunjin’s eyes. it was unsure, but he saw something further back, excited...exhilarated. (or was that just seungmin’s feelings?) the boys let go of each other’s hand, now facing each other. hyunjin surveyed the area. there were so many shades of blue, white, and silver. “surely this was some sort of tale. trees can’t reach the moon, legs can’t be jelly, the moonlight can’t look this pretty, surely?” seungmin looked back at hyunjin’s brown, warm eyes. seungmin cocked his head. the bunny topped boy was pink like before. “are you tired? god, how long did we run? please tell me you aren’t tired.” hyunjin drew back, almost looking hurt. “what, no seungmin…what i’m trying to say is that...whenever we’re together i’m not cold or tired or anything!” he raised his voice? before he could apologize, hyunjin continued. he was getting really pink now. “It’s the exact opposite...i feel like i’m ready to sprint a whole marathon or i have a fever whenever we’re together, like this.” seungmin had a feeling. it was recognition, an understanding. wordlessly, seungmin took hyunjin’s hand and placed it on his heart and vice versa. the boy’s eyes lit up. he looked towards the edge of the island, where the waters rushed back and forth. he stepped closer, embracing the other boy, the bunny hat hanging on just barely. the confirmation of each other’s feelings, what they felt, it was a perfect ending of their adventure.

thump, thump, thump. 

thump, thump, thump.

**Author's Note:**

> so you've made it through the challenge of finishing it. i honestly congratulate you, this was pretty bad OI. thank you so much for reading ;; and i really hope you're day was better than mine. <33


End file.
